


Naughty Night for Naughty King

by Axa89



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Punishment, Whipping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una notte di passione tra il Re dei Saiyan e la sua Regina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Night for Naughty King

Nel grande palazzo reale di Vegeta  
City, il re apre il portone in mogano dello studio dove passa la  
serata a leggere un libro prima di ritirarsi nelle sue stanze.  
Dovrebbe essere una nottata tranquilla ma...  
"sei in ritardo tesoro ! a quest'ora dovresti già essere a ronfare sulla poltrona"  
un brivido attraversa la schiena di Re Vegeta che si gira di scatto e si ritrova la bellissima sposa Dejanira seduta sulla poltrona in questione , vestita di una leggera vestaglia bianca con la lunga ed affusolata coda che la tiene chiusa a mò di cintura , i lunghi e morbidi capelli palissandro lasciati sciolti che corrono seducenti lungo le spalle fino al petto ,la pelle d'avorio liscia e profumata ,le gambe maliziosamente accavallate che non lasciano nessuna immaginazione troppo belle che non sembrano vere, Il membro dell'uomo si erge in tutta la sua virilità." Dejanira , che sorpresa !credevo che fossi a dormire" " voglio solo passare un po' di tempo con il mio re" con un dito gli accarezza la barba ispida delicatamente, lui deglutisce rumorosamente, sapeva fin troppo bene che quando la regina era gentile stava per scoppiare una  
guerra!!" cosa ho fatto ?"" uhm...nulla ! a parte il fatto di una alleanza che avresti stipulato senza consultarmi"" come hai fatto a saper....azzo!"  
si era tradito.  
" non sono affari che ti riguardano , forza sputa il rospo"   
il re si fece piccolo come una formichina  
"era un'accordo di importanza planetaria troppo ghiotto da lasciarmelo sfuggire e poi a  
dirla tutta non ti devo dire tutto quello che faccio ,FINO A PROVA  
CONTRARIA IO SONO IL RE E QUI COMANDO IO...?!?"   
lei gli lancia un'occhiataccia che incenerisce a 5 anni luce di distanza,il poveretto si fece delle stesse dimensioni di una spora fungina," comandi tu? idiota!io comando quando te forse anche di più , se non c'è il mio benestare tu le cose non le fai capito? e con chi l'avresti stipulato questo accordo?"  
il re con una vocina flebile " con Freezer"  
la donna si infuria , estrae la frusta dalla giarrettiera e con un colpo solo gli squarcia i vestiti" IMBECILLE!! PROPRIO CON  
QUELLA LUCERTOLA MEGALOMANE DOVEVI ALLEARTI ?" con altra tre frustate lo spoglia completamente lasciandolo in mutande  
" perdonami , credevo di fare la cosa giusta" ," TU NON FAI MAI LA COSA GIUSTA !!"  
i segni della frusta si fanno sempre  
più evidenti sulla schiena del Saiyan come quello dell'erezione che lo divide a metà  
" non riesco a crederci ,anche se ti punisco tu ti ecciti lo stesso , sei un maiale !!"  
Il re é a terra incapace di difendersi e di articolare frasi di senso compiuto in balìa della moglie che vede il gonfiore  
nelle sue mutande che schiaccia con il piede , facendo gemere l'uomo  
" ti piace se lo maltratto allora" si lecca le labbra di lussuria ,spingendo di più il piede sui boxer che si bagnano subito:" tsk...femminuccia , non sei resistito un secondo"  
il viso di Vegeta I é accaldato e madido di sudore , la giovane regina si spoglia rimanendo con un perizoma di pelle nero e il seno turgido e florido completamente nudo, facendo riacquistare vitalità al membro del Saiyan  
" ti piace lo spettacolo?"" sssssssssi!!!!!!!!"" che cosa ne pensi ?"" sei divina!!"" e cosa vorresti farmi?"" voglio possederti"  
ella spinge il corpo del sovrano completamente a terra" sei uno sfacciato , non hai vergogna ?"  
si china e con le mani affusolate ed  
esili accarezza l'intimità del compagno che mugola eccitato:  
" si mia regina , sono vergognoso !!"  
con la lingua assaggia il sudore carico di testosterone di lui che cola tra i pettorali scolpiti  
" mmmh!!! è buono ,così maschio"  
con una mano si tocca sotto ,esplorando la sua fessurina in tutte le zone più sensibili fino a quando non viene copiosamente colando tra le gambe " hai visto cosa mi hai fatto fare , ora devi pulirmi"  
lui le sfila le mutande e mette la sua  
faccia tra le sue cosce leccandola e baciandola stimolando con la  
lingua il clitoride e con il dito medio il buchino caldo dietro  
" la tua lingua è insuperabile , sto per venire"  
riempitagli la bocca di umori , esso si stacca per pulirsi  
" sei dolce come il miele"," sei bravissimo , lascia che  
ti premi"  
gli sfila la virilità dai boxer in tutta la sua potenza  
"mmmhhh.. è un capolavoro ,complimenti !"  
lo fa sparire nella sua bocca calda ,leccando la punta con sapienza con movimenti circolari per poi scendere lentamente lungo l'asta fino ai testicoli e risalire ,accogliendolo successivamente tra i suoi soffici seni e stantuffando con la bocca , il guerriero si contorce per l'estasi provocata , geme  
e ansima fino a far sentire alla sposa il denso sapore del suo  
sperma nella sua cavità orale.  
" Mi hai dissetato !! non mi hai deluso"  
si mette a cavalcioni su di lui" ora scopami stallone"  
il re fa entrare il membro ancora duro  
nella fessura della ragazza , facendola urlare di piacere : lui le fa  
muovere le anche a un ritmo concitato i seni sballonzano di qua e  
di là  
" preparati a godere , ti faccio vedere io chi è il re dei guerrieri Saiyan"  
la cinge come in un abbraccio e si rizza a sedere guardandola negli occhi , la bacia con passione per poi tormentare il collo morbido per poi passare al seno che palpa ,lecca e succhia aumentando il ritmo delle spinte che le infligge :raggiunge l'orgasmo , ma lei non è contenta :" ehi! non sono ancora venuta" " infatti non è ancora finita"  
la fa mettere a 4 zampe e la penetra da dietro, anche in questo caso le spinte sono notevoli , lei mugola e geme come una cagna in calore e lui sente la verga in fiamme  
" sei bollente , così dannatamente bollente , che non resisto"  
le riempie l'utero di seme caldo,sembrerebbe soddisfatto ma Deianira è imbronciata:" come ti sei permesso di venire prima di me ? io VOGLIO venire"  
con l'abilità delle sue mani ,ridà forza al pene del coniuge  
" sei incontentabile, sarà dura ma dovrai cedere , a me piacciono le sfide difficili"  
con l'indice e il medio della mano  
destra entra nell'intimità della compagna , solleticando i  
genitali arrivando in profondità  
" piano, Vegeta! le tue dita mi stanno facendo impazzire"  
quando lei sta per arrivare al limite, le toglie da lì  
" che cazzo fai ? , ora che stavo godendo"  
le sostituisce con il membro che come un'esercito cerca di entrare nella città in assedio , lui con rinnovata forza le sta facendo provare sensazioni sconosciute:  
" è meraviglioso , che estasi!! non ho più controllo di me stessaaaahhhhh!!!!mmmmmmmmhhh!!"  
finalmente la barricata cede , come una  
diga che non regge più l'irruenza dell'acqua , il corpo della  
monarca raggiunge un grandioso orgasmo liberando i liquidi che  
bagnano il pavimento e macchiano i preziosi tappeti facendola  
cadere esausta , mentre lui le viene sul superbo corpo , ricoprendolo di resina bianca .

Alle luci dell'alba i due si  
risvegliano a terra dello studio ancora nudi  
" buongiorno amore !"  
" buongiorno!!"  
si danno un tenero bacio  
"sai? , mi sà che ti devo punire più spesso ,è divertente !"  
" allora , sbaglierò il più possibile.".

PS: qualche tempo dopo la regina scopre di essere rimasta incinta e dopo qualche tempo dà alla luce un bimbo :Vegeta il principe dei Saiyan e poi tutto il resto è storia.

 

 

 


End file.
